<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia by byungpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942970">Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches'>byungpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dibandingkan matahari terbit yang baru saja mereka saksikan, mungkin Seungwoo lebih memilih senyum Byungchan yang terbit di pagi hari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#SeungchanBahagia2020 May prompt:</p><p>"Even if I throw away everything else, I only need that smile."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malam ini, kepala Seungwoo terlampau berisik dengan suara-suara yang mengganggu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sadari adalah <em>ini sudah lewat tengah malam</em>, dari suara <em>tik-tik</em> jam dinding akibat terlampau sunyi, juga ruangan yang temaram karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu tidur yang sudah remang.</p><p>Sebatang rokok di selipan jemari entah sudah sejak kapan hanya Seungwoo perhatikan saja, sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk di lantai sembari menyandarkan punggung di ranjang. Kalau saja ini rumah kumuhnya, Seungwoo tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menghisap benda mungil yang orang bilang racun itu—menikmati sensasi panas di tenggorokan, lalu menghembuskan asap yang <em>anggap saja itu semua yang jadi pikirannya</em>.</p><p>Tetapi ini bukan tempat tinggalnya—<em>mana mungkin ia bisa menyewa tempat sebagus ini meskipun hanya semalam?</em> Belum lagi ia tidak ingin mengusik sosok di balik punggungnya yang masih terlelap.</p><p>“Dingin.”</p><p>Suara serak khas bangun tidur dari belakang punggungnya membuat suara berisik di kepalanya seketika <em>lenyap</em>. Seungwoo merasakan sentuhan di pundak yang lama-kelamaan menjadi rangkulan di lehernya.</p><p>“Kenapa belum tidur?”</p><p>Seungwoo hanya diam saja, sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati deru nafas dan sentuhan agak lembab yang bergerak di sisi kanan lehernya.</p><p>“Ini baru mau tidur.” Jawabnya, kemudian jemari milik laki-laki di belakangnya ia genggam, sebelum dikecup berulang kali.</p><p>Benda mungil di sela jemari yang belum sempat terpantik api pada akhirnya kembali berada dalam bungkusnya. Seungwoo berdiri, membalikkan tubuh, langsung disambut laki-laki manis dengan kaus putih oblong yang kebesaran—<em>karena itu milik Seungwoo</em>, merentangkan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum begitu manis.</p><p>“Peluk.”</p><p>Tentu saja senyum manis itu menular, bahkan pada laki-laki yang hampir tidak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum seperti dirinya.</p><p>Dari sekian banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, bukankah tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi? Jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu jawabannya—dirinya yang memilih, dirinya juga yang memutuskan.</p><p>Senyum itu, juga <em>pemiliknya</em>—yang harus ia jaga.</p><p>“Memang dingin banget, ya?”</p><p>Laki-laki itu mengangguk, tetapi Seungwoo jelas tahu itu hanya kebohongan. Bahkan tubuhnya lah yang saat ini merasakan hangat dari rengkuhan erat yang ia terima. Ketika Seungwoo melepas pelukannya, sepasang maniknya langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang lainnya yang sedang menatap khawatir—meskipun bibir merah muda itu menyunggingkan senyum yang masih sama manis.</p><p>Alih-alih sedih, Seungwoo merasa lucu dengan situasinya. Karena seharusnya bukan dirinya yang diberi afeksi seperti ini.</p><p>
    <em>“I love you.”</em>
  </p><p>Biasanya sulit untuk ia katakan, tetapi jadi terasa mudah karena situasi. Dari jarak ini, bisa Seungwoo lihat detail wajah yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup untuk dikatakan manis. Bisa ia lihat sorot kedua manik kelam itu seolah terlalu fokus pada miliknya—menatap penuh damba, atau bisa ia rasakan betapa halus dan hangat rahang yang sedang ia sentuh. Satu lagi, Seungwoo bisa mendengarnya, bagaimana suara deru nafas memburu yang masuk ke telinga setiap kali ia membiarkan laki-laki di rengkuhannya mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.</p><p>
    <em>Semuanya manis, semuanya indah.</em>
  </p><p>Seungwoo sama sekali tidak menyesal akan keputusannya, bahkan sejak yang paling awal. Karena menjaga Choi Byungchan adalah keharusan, <em>bukannya pilihan.</em></p><p>*</p><p>Tidak pernah Seungwoo sangka sama sekali, kalau sekedar menendang seorang <em>stalker</em> sampai tersungkur bisa membuatnya berakhir di kantor polisi. Tentu saja Seungwoo tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Hanya saja ternyata cukup merepotkan ketika ia datang ke tempat ini dengan status saksi—bahkan interogasinya lebih-lebih dari si tersangka sendiri.</p><p>Berbagai pertanyaan hadir di kepalanya tentang kenapa kasus tidak berat seperti ini—korban bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali, harus diproses berjam-jam lamanya. Belum sempat ia menerka-nerka, ternyata langsung terjawab ketika melihat si korban dijemput dengan cukup berlebihan, menurutnya. <em>Anak pejabat, atau konglomerat?</em> Begitu kentara ketika seorang laki-laki dengan setelan rapi berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang terlampau formal—padahal hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja.</p><p>Ternyata Seungwoo diajak pergi bersama mereka. Seungwoo hanya jadi penurut saja, lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak diberi pilihan untuk menolak. Apalagi mereka benar-benar menyediakan mobil khusus untuk menjemputnya.</p><p>Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di jalan dengan tertidur, Seungwoo merasakan kendaraan yang membawanya berhenti. Setelah turun, Seungwoo jadi sadar kalau mereka berhenti di tempat yang cukup bagus—sebuah kediaman dengan gaya tradisional Korea yang memiliki kesan formal dan <em>sangat orang kaya</em>. Lagi-lagi Seungwoo dibuat takjub karena dirinya langsung dijamu dengan sajian yang terlampau mewah.</p><p>“Jangan bingung, saya cuma berusaha berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menyelamatkan putra saya yang ceroboh.”</p><p>Setelah laki-laki tersebut—<em>yang Seungwoo simpulkan adalah si pemilik rumah</em> mengatakannya, atensinya langsung teralih pada sosok yang ia selamatkan beberapa jam lalu. Laki-laki yang kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja berbicara mengenai dirinya.</p><p>“Saya cuma kebetulan lewat, terima kasih untuk jamuannya, tapi sejujurnya ini agak berlebihan.”</p><p>Laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, lalu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menikmati saja makanan yang sudah disajikan.</p><p>Padahal Seungwoo baru saja mulai menggigit daging yang ada di antara sumpitnya, tetapi suasananya langsung berubah canggung karena si <em>ayah dan anaknya</em> mulai berbicara dengan intonasi yang tidak begitu enak untuk didengar.</p><p>“Choi Byungchan—mau sampai kapan kamu jadi anak keras kepala? Berhenti bertingkah semau kamu. Kamu cuma perlu jadi anak baik di rumah, dan Ayah jamin kamu akan aman.”</p><p>Laki-laki yang disebut Byungchan itu malah tersenyum penuh ejek. “Sampai kapan? Aku lebih baik di luar penuh ancaman daripada tinggal di rumah ini. Lagian, bukannya Ayah lebih suka tinggal sama perempuan itu tanpa diganggu?”</p><p>Seungwoo sudah meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja sejak beberapa detik lalu. Dirinya sudah tidak punya selera makan lagi setelah menyaksikan pertengkaran keluarga di depannya.</p><p>“Kamu masih belum paham juga sebahaya apa di luar sana?”</p><p><em>Lagi.</em> Pertengkaran tersebut terus saja berlanjut sampai-sampai Seungwoo merasa mual karena terlalu muak. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau masih ada orang asing yang tidak ada hubungan dengan apapun yang mereka bahas saat ini?</p><p>“Ayah cukup bayar orang buat jaga aku, nggak sanggup juga?”</p><p>Laki-laki paruh baya itu menghela nafas dengan berat, seperti sedang menahan emosi yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Beruntung, gerak-gerik Seungwoo yang terlihat kurang nyaman kelihatan dengan jelas, karena saat itu juga ia diberi isyarat untuk bisa meninggalkan tempat tersebut.</p><p>“Byungchan—Ayah pikir kamu paham kalau kita nggak bisa percaya sama sembarang orang.” Suara yang awalnya terdengar begitu tegas itu, kini berubah menjadi tidak selantang sebelumnya.</p><p>Suasana di dalam sini sebenarnya masih cukup tegang, tetapi Seungwoo benar-benar tidak tahan berada di tempat ini meski hanya untuk beberapa detik. Sialnya, Seungwoo yang sedang berusaha pergi tanpa menjadi pusat perhatian malah dibuat terkejut karena dirinya jadi dibawa-bawa ke dalam percakapan oleh sosok yang diselamatkannya beberapa saat lalu.</p><p>“Kalau gitu, tinggal bayar <em>dia</em> buat jaga aku. Nggak perlu khawatir, orang ini bahkan sama sekali nggak tau siapa Ayah, kan?”</p><p>*</p><p>“Tau nggak, dulu waktu masih SD gue pernah diculik sampe satu Korea Selatan heboh karena Ayah ngumumin kalau dia mau nebus gue 10 milyar.”</p><p>Seungwoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Karena <em>serius</em> dirinya tidak pernah mendengar hal tersebut sama sekali. Kalaupun dahulu Seungwoo ingin menonton televisi, berarti ia harus lewat pertokoan yang menjual peralatan elektronik.</p><p>“Bagus sih, nggak nyampe sehari gue langsung dipulangin.” Laki-laki yang ternyata punya lesung pipi itu tertawa, namun di telinganya lebih terdengar seperti kebencian. “Semenjak itu orang-orang jadi liat gue kayak 10 milyar berjalan.”</p><p>Entah sudah keberapa kali sejak Seungwoo <em>dipekerjakan</em>, rasanya laki-laki bernama Byungchan ini sudah menceritakan lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Malam itu, rasanya tidak ada alasan bagi Seungwoo untuk menolak permintaan Byungchan. Alasannya tentu tidak jauh dari uang, dirinya tidak punya pekerjaan tetap untuk membiayai hidup. Namun, tidak bohong juga kalau Seungwoo memang merasa sedikit iba dengan raut penuh harap yang memandangnya di kala itu.</p><p>“Tau nggak, kalo gue boleh milih gue nggak mau lahir di keluarga kaya raya kayak gini.”</p><p>Seungwoo memang tidak biasa bersuara, namun tawanya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan—membuat yang lebih muda kini malah menatapnya bingung. “Lo belum aja ngerasain jadi orang miskin.”</p><p>Choi Byungchan, bungsu konglomerat Choi. Seingat Seungwoo—tentu saja setelah melakukan beberapa pencarian di internet, mereka hanya dua bersaudara. <em>Choi Group</em> mayoritas bergerak di bidang pariwisata, bahkan rumornya mereka menguasai hampir empat puluh persen pariwisata Korea Selatan. Setelah mengetahui itu semua, Seungwoo malah semakin sulit mempercayainya, bagaimana ia bisa mengenal salah satu dari mereka.</p><p>“Walaupun miskin, paling enggak gue bakal berusaha jadi orang berguna, yang penting nggak hidup sia-sia kayak gini. Gue mau bebas—tapi nggak bisa, <em>gue takut sendirian</em>. Karena pasti selalu ada kejadian buruk.”</p><p>Jujur saja Seungwoo tidak yakin dirinya dipekerjakan untuk apa. Karena daripada disebut sebagai <em>bodyguard</em>, dirinya lebih mirip supir pribadi bahkan tempat curhat Byungchan. Namun, tidak bohong kalau Seungwoo menikmatinya. Ada kesenangan sendiri tiap ia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah yang lebih muda.</p><p>“Memang salah ya kalau gue nggak terlahir ambisius? Gue nggak butuh uang banyak, nggak butuh juga jadi penerus bisnis orang tua—gue cuma mau tau rasanya hidup normal.”</p><p>Seungwoo diam-diam menurunkan kecepatan mobil, lalu membuka kaca mobil sampai setengah—membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah Byungchan yang basah karena air mata. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menghentikan mobil di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan untuk sebotol soju dan dua mangkuk sup iga hangat.</p><p>“Seungwoo, lo percaya nggak, kalau selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidup, gue belum pernah liat laut?”</p><p>*</p><p>Tidak ada yang lebih lucu daripada pemandangan yang disaksikan Seungwoo saat ini—Byungchan duduk, lalu menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki panjangnya yang ditekuk. Seungwoo langsung ikut duduk di sebelahnya, fokus menatap hamparan air luas di depan mereka. Beruntung cuaca hari ini cerah, sehingga sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan sudah mengajak Byungchan ke tempat ini.</p><p>Bisa dibilang Seungwoo cukup berani, karena sama sekali tidak memberitahu Byungchan perihal kemana tujuan perjalanan mereka hari ini, yang mengakibatkan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mendiamkannya sepanjang perjalanan. Lalu berakhir dengan Byungchan yang tertidur di separuh perjalanan—yang menurut Seungwoo wajar karena tempat tujuan mereka cukup jauh dari ibukota.</p><p>“Gue—nggak tau, <em>speechless</em> tau nggak.” Byungchan sudah berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya, kini jemarinya malah sibuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. “Makasih, Seungwoo.”</p><p>Setelahnya, Byungchan malah berlarian kecil mendekati ombak yang bergerak pelan menuju daratan. Benar-benar khas seseorang yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di pantai. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda, seperti Seungwoo yang saat ini mendengar Byungchan meneriakkan <em>‘Choi Byungchan akhirnya bebas!’.</em> Byungchan benar-benar lebih dari yang Seungwoo kira, dan dirinya benar-benar menikmati bagaimana yang lebih muda memberikan respon.</p><p>Seungwoo yang baru saja bangun dari duduknya langsung dikejutkan dengan Byungchan yang berlari kencang ke arahnya—membuat tubuh keduanya bertubrukan. Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan kedua lengan yang lebih muda merangkul lehernya. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Seungwoo menyaksikan seorang Choi Byungchan yang <em>benar-benar tersenyum</em>—meskipun masih bisa ia lihat sedikit kilap di permukaan wajah Byungchan akibat air mata.</p><p>Senyum Choi Byungchan itu sungguh menular. Karena Seungwoo merasakan sudut bibirnya mengembang ketika menyaksikan bagaimana kedua pipi laki-laki di hadapannya membentuk ceruk dalam.</p><p>
    <em>“Cantik.”</em>
  </p><p>Manik Byungchan yang berubah membulat membuat Seungwoo sadar, kalau satu kata yang baru saja ia dengar asalnya dari bibirnya sendiri—bukan hanya sekedar suara dari kepalanya.</p><p>(Pada akhirnya, Seungwoo hanya mengusak rambut yang lebih muda untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.)</p><p>“Gue boleh masuk ke air? Maksudnya agak jauhan gitu.” Pinta Byungchan dengan kedua manik yang kelihatan <em>penuh harap</em>.</p><p>“Jangan kejauhan—kalo lo kenapa-kenapa nanti gue yang susah.” Byungchan malah tertawa mendengar jawabannya. “Seriusan, gue nggak bisa berenang soalnya.”</p><p>“Pantesan.” Ujar Byungchan, yang sebelumnya berujar <em>'ah'</em> setelah mendengar alasannya.</p><p>Setelah memastikan kalau Byungchan tidak berjalan terlalu jauh dari pantai, Seungwoo langsung berjalan menuju mobil Byungchan—ia tidak menemukan kotak rokoknya di dalam saku celana. Satu-satunya yang mungkin menjadi tempat Seungwoo meninggalkannya adalah mobil Byungchan yang diparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.</p><p>Seungwoo baru saja akan membakar ujung rokok yang sudah terselip di belah bibir, ketika ia sadar kalau Byungchan tidak kelihatan dimana-mana. Sepatunya sudah dilepas, begitu juga celana <em>jeans</em> yang ia pakai, sudah digulung sampai betis. Namun, percuma saja, karena kini tubuhnya sudah terendam air laut sampai setengah badan.</p><p>Kedua kakinya mendadak lemas karena tidak bisa menemukan Byungchan dimanapun. Seungwoo mencoba fokus lagi ke sekelilingnya, berharap meskipun hamparan air di hadapannya cukup membuat ngeri, ia bisa menemukan yang lebih muda meskipun yang kelihatan hanya seujung kuku.</p><p>Seungwoo <em>melihatnya</em>, mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter di depan sana, Byungchan baru saja keluar dari dalam air—melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar, membuatnya sedikit lega. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka ombak cukup besar yang datang ke arahnya membuat Seungwoo tidak bisa berdiri seimbang, akibat kedua kakinya yang sudah terlampau lemas.</p><p>Yang selanjutnya Seungwoo ingat hanyalah suara teriakan Byungchan dari kejauhan, tubuhnya yang terombang-ambing, juga oksigen yang tiba-tiba digantikan air laut yang masuk lewat hidung dan mulutnya.</p><p>Kemudian hanya gelap yang ia rasakan.</p><p>*</p><p>Berkebalikan dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dalam kondisi ini, alih-alih mengemudikan mobil bekas yang mereka beli—<em>yang Byungchan beli</em> dengan kecepatan tinggi, Seungwoo malah mengemudi dengan lambat. Tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan ada yang mengejar di belakang, ataupun ada yang menunggu di depan sana.</p><p>Byungchan ia bangunkan sejak pagi-pagi buta—bahkan kedua manik itu begitu enggan terbuka. Laki-laki itu hanya menggosok gigi ketika Seungwoo minta untuk bersiap-siap, lagi-lagi alasannya karena karena laki-laki tersebut tidak membawa pakaian miliknya. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Namun, jemarinya malah sibuk melepas mantel yang sedari tadi sudah ia pakai, dan malah memasangkannya ke tubuh kurus yang hanya memakai kaos oblong kebesaran.</p><p>Yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini adalah pom bensin yang seingat Seungwoo baru akan mereka lewati beberapa kilometer lagi. Butuh lima belas menit jika ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal, tetapi mungkin masih sekitar dua puluh lima menit hingga mereka sampai karena dirinya malah mengemudi dengan kecepatan rendah seperti ini.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seburuk ini dalam perhitungan, padahal banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu sepuluh menit.</p><p>“Udah lewat pom bensinnya?”</p><p>Suara serak dari bangku di sebelahnya membuat Seungwoo mengalihkan atensi yang awalnya fokus ke jalanan jadi menatap lurus ke arah si pemilik suara. “Belum kok, kamu tidur lagi aja gih.”</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk kecil, dan tidak lama terdengar lagi dengkuran kecil tanda yang lebih muda sudah kembali terlelap.</p><p>“Maaf ya, pasti nggak nyaman.” Seungwoo menggenggam tangan Byungchan yang terasa begitu dingin. Diam-diam menyesal karena jam tangan mahal Byungchan tidak sebanding dengan mobil tua yang ternyata penghangatnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, juga mengeluarkan suara derit aneh setiap ia mengemudikannya agak ngebut.</p><p>*</p><p>Mungkin rasa lembab di bibir, atau perasaan lengket akibat butiran pasir yang menempel di permukaan kulit, mungkin juga suara isak yang tidak henti-hentinya masuk ke dalam telinga, yang membuat Seungwoo perlahan membuka kedua mata. Ada yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokan. Tidak lama ia merasakan air asin memenuhi rongga mulut hingga keluar membasahi wajah, sebelum dirinya merasakan lega karena oksigen pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam paru-paru.</p><p>Di pandangannya yang masih samar, Seungwoo bisa melihat kalau saat ini ada sosok familiar yang berkali-kali menepuk pipi sambil merangkul tubuhnya. Seiring penglihatannya membaik, ia melihat jelas sosok Byungchan yang tengah menatapnya penuh ketakutan.</p><p>“Jangan takut.. gue nggak kenapa-kenapa.”</p><p>Seungwoo sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya, ketika yang kemudian didengarnya adalah suara tangisan yang lebih keras lagi. Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, akhirnya Seungwoo bangun dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring di hamparan pasir pantai. Rasa pusing di kepalanya berangsur membaik setelah ia duduk selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit.</p><p>“Sori, bikin khawatir.” Seungwoo tidak tahu apalagi yang perlu ia katakan agar tangis laki-laki di sebelahnya berhenti. Jadi lagi-lagi ia hanya mengusak rambut Byungchan yang lepek akibat air laut.</p><p>“Gue takut banget, kalau misal lo nggak bangun lagi.”</p><p>Seungwoo melepaskan jemarinya dari rambut yang lebih muda. “Memang kenapa, kalau gue nggak bangun lagi?”</p><p>Padahal Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan sedikit bergurau. Namun, Byungchan malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.</p><p>“Gue—” Byungchan memutus tatapannya untuk beberapa sekon, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat penuh insekuritas. “Lo nggak akan ngerti.”</p><p>“Makanya, buat gue ngerti.”</p><p>Bukannya Seungwoo tidak memprediksi. Karena meskipun ia sudah memprediksi beberapa kemungkinan—salah satunya adalah situasi seperti ini, jantungnya tetap bergemuruh kencang. Byungchan menggapai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terasa kasar akibat butir pasir yang masih melekat.</p><p>Manik Seungwoo enggan terpejam, merekam tiap sekon momen dengan sosok Byungchan di dalam fokusnya. Bagaimana semburat merah muda nampak di kedua pipi yang lebih muda, halus bulu mata yang nampak karena kedua manik yang terpejam, ujung hidung yang terlihat lancip—sebelum bertubrukan dengan pipinya, dan yang terakhir adalah bagaimana lembab dan menggoda belah bibir setengah terbuka yang berusaha menggapai miliknya.</p><p>Namun, Byungchan benar-benar seorang <em>pencium</em> yang buruk. Seungwoo dicium dengan tempo yang terburu-buru, dan sedikit <em>menyakitkan</em>, karena beberapa kali bibirnya tergigit dengan cukup keras. Seungwoo memanfaatkan momen ketika Byungchan mengambil nafas untuk melepas ciuman mereka. “<em>I want this too</em>, jadi pelan-pelan aja, ya?”</p><p>Seungwoo meminta Byungchan agar semakin mendekat padanya. <em>Perlahan namun pasti</em>, ketika ia rasakan tubuh Byungchan yang awalnya bergetar lama-kelamaan menjadi rileks di pangkuannya. Kali ini Seungwoo yang memulai, membawa Byungchan ke dalam ciuman lambat, malas, dan <em>putus-putus</em>. Entah hanya sekedar mengecap rasa bibir yang lebih muda, atau menghisap pelan bibir atas, lalu bawah, ia menghafal bagaimana sensasi di bibirnya ketika bertemu tekstur lembut milik Byungchan.</p><p>(Byungchan yang tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka adalah salah satu momen favorit Seungwoo.)</p><p>Merasakan bahwa perlahan Byungchan bisa mengikuti <em>temponya</em>, Seungwoo akhirnya membawa Byungchan pada ciuman yang lebih cepat dan memaksa. Kentara sekali kalau yang lebih muda tidak siap dari rematan kencang di pundaknya. Seungwoo mendadak dibuat pusing dengan rasa <em>ingin tahu</em> Byungchan, yang dengan tanpa permisi bermain dengan benda lunak <em>basah</em> miliknya.</p><p>Lagi-lagi Seungwoo lah yang lebih dahulu memutuskan tautan di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas tidak beraturan dari jaraknya dan Byungchan yang mungkin hanya sekitar lima senti. Tatapan Byungchan berteriak <em>ingin</em>, namun Seungwoo tidak begitu yakin kalau itu <em>ingin</em> yang seperti apa.</p><p>Jadi ia hanya menatap Byungchan saja, dan Byungchan pun hanya diam saja, membuat Seungwoo memutuskan untuk bangun dari duduknya—juga memberi kode Byungchan untuk melakukan hal sama.</p><p>Namun, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Byungchan yang menggelengkan kepala dengan menyedihkan, kembali memendekkan jarak dengan kedua kaki yang mengalung ke pinggangnya, <em>mengulang setiap detik yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.</em></p><p>Seungwoo mulai sedikit merasakan <em>panas</em> karena Byungchan yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Membuatnya jadi mengerti seperti apa <em>ingin</em> yang Byungchan katakan lewat sorot mata. Kini Seungwoo sudah sama <em>inginnya</em>, ditunjukkan lewat bibir yang bergerak menyusuri perpotongan leher, tulang selangka Byungchan yang <em>cantik</em>, sampai ke bahu yang tidak terhalang oleh kain.</p><p>Mungkin Byungchan menyukainya, karena jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Membiarkan Seungwoo menyentuh lebih luas lagi, juga menyesap lebih banyak. Sedangkan yang lebih muda hanya terus bersuara yang memanjakan telinga, sambil sesekali meremas surai Seungwoo yang terselip di sela jemari panjangnya.</p><p>Byungchan <em>nakal</em> menggoda kewarasannya yang hampir tidak bersisa. Menghujani setiap inchi wajahnya dengan kecupan, lalu didekap dengan erat di dada. Hanya terdengar suara lenguhan putus-putus, sebelum laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan sorot penuh pinta.</p><p>Seungwoo tentu <em>mengerti</em> apa maksudnya ketika Byungchan membawanya berhadapan pada titik kecoklatan yang ia tahu kalau itu sangat sensitif. Dari bagaimana tubuh yang lebih muda memberi respon tiap kali Seungwoo tidak sengaja menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Mana bisa Seungwoo menolak, karena ia pun penasaran akan sekacau apa respon Byungchan nantinya. Apalagi jelas-jelas sang empu yang meminta sendiri untuk dipuaskan.</p><p>Byungchan memandang dengan penuh antisipasi, maniknya mengekori setiap gerakan yang ia buat. Tetapi Seungwoo ingin sedikit bermain-main. Jadi hanya dikecupi saja permukaan kulit yang ada di sekeliling titik kecoklatan tersebut—membuat Byungchan mengerang penuh desperasi.</p><p>“Cepetan—Ah—”</p><p>Teriakan <em>tertahan</em> pun jadi respon karena Seungwoo akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan Byungchan. Juga bertambahnya bobot di pangkuan Seungwoo akibat tubuh Byungchan yang terlalu lemas, begitu pasrah dengan apapun yang ia perbuat dengan mulut dan juga jari-jarinya.</p><p>Keduanya berakhir di jok belakang mobil Byungchan, masih dengan Byungchan yang berada di pangkuan Seungwoo. Bedanya hanya pada tubuh keduanya yang kini tidak terhalang oleh fabrik apapun. Hanya terdengar suara basah akibat dua belah bibir yang tidak kunjung lepas tautannya, dengan kedua tangan tidak lepas menggerayangi satu sama lain.</p><p>Padahal Seungwoo sudah mencoba memuaskan bagian tubuh mereka yang paling bergairah dengan memberikan friksi, memijatnya bersamaan dalam satu genggaman. Tetapi Byungchan tetap <em>merengek</em>, masih ingin <em>lebih</em>, dan hal tersebut membuatnya pusing karena mereka tidak ada persiapan sama sekali—siapa juga yang menduga hal ini akan terjadi?</p><p>“Bakal sakit banget kalau nggak <em>disiapin</em>, Byungchan.”</p><p>Sebenarnya Seungwoo benar-benar tidak tega melihat Byungchan yang menangis karena pelepasan yang sengaja ditahan. Yang lebih muda menolak mentah-mentah ketika ia menawarkan <em>bantuan</em> menggunakan tangannya. Sejujurnya milik Seungwoo juga sudah cukup keras, tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu ia masih bisa mengatasi sendiri.</p><p>Byungchan tiba-tiba bangun dari pangkuannya, lalu mengeluarkan isi tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa dengan terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu kembali duduk di pahanya, kemudian dengan tanpa rasa malu menyodorkan <em>tube</em> bertuliskan <em>hand cream</em> padanya. “Bisa..?”</p><p>“Kondom?”</p><p>Yang lebih muda hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya tanpa perlu diminta. “<em>It's okay</em>, cepetan.”</p><p>Beruntung cairan yang baru saja Seungwoo balurkan di jari-jarinya <em>cukup</em> licin dan basah, ditambah Byungchan yang bisa rileks dengan cepat—meskipun ia harus mengorbankan bahu dan punggungnya untuk jadi tempat pelampiasan, sehingga sama sekali tidak ada kesulitan dalam persiapan yang ia lakukan.</p><p>Seungwoo cukup takjub dengan kemampuannya dalam menemukan titik yang membuat Byungchan berteriak nikmat, bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya.</p><p>Jari-jari Seungwoo kini sudah berganti dengan miliknya yang sudah menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi, perlahan memasuki anal Byungchan yang sudah dipersiapkan. Seungwoo membiarkan saja bibirnya jadi sasaran Byungchan yang mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit.</p><p>“Byungchan, rileks.” Ujarnya, saat yang ia dengar hanya erangan akibat menahan sakit.</p><p>Tentu saja butuh waktu agar ini tidak berakhir dengan hanya menyakiti Byungchan. Jadi, Seungwoo membawa Byungchan pada ciuman dalam, <em>lidah dengan lidah</em>. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memberikan usapan punggung menenangkan, juga sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di dada dan milik Byungchan yang sensitif.</p><p>“Boleh?” Tanya Seungwoo, meminta izin setelah dikiranya Byungchan sudah mulai rileks.</p><p>Anggukan Byungchan ia anggap sebagai persetujuan untuk mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seungwoo bergerak dengan tempo lambat, dengan harapan yang lebih muda akan lebih mudah untuk terbiasa. Mungkin gerakannya terlalu lambat, karena Byungchan malah terlihat begitu frustasi. Jadi dibiarkannya saja yang lebih muda memegang kendali, bergerak mencari nikmat sendiri. Sesekali Seungwoo akan meremas bongkahan di telapak tangannya, lalu menggeram nikmat setiap kali miliknya dijepit anal Byungchan yang mengetat.</p><p>“Ah—<em>iya<em> disana—Seungwoo.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Setelah jemari, kini giliran milik Seungwoo yang kembali menumbuk dengan tepat sasaran. Instingnya memerintahkan untuk kembali mengambil kendali akan laki-laki di hadapannya. Byungchan memeluk leher Seungwoo erat setiap kali dirinya menumbuk pada tempat yang sama. Sesekali Seungwoo akan menumbuk titik itu kuat lalu sengaja menekannya lama, membuat Byungchan mendongakkan kepala lalu meracau tentang <em>bagaimana nikmat</em> yang laki-laki itu rasakan. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan, bagaimana milik dan pendengarannya dimanjakan oleh laki-laki yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Saking terlalu fokus mengejar nikmat, Seungwoo tidak sadar sudah betapa keras dan lengket milik Byungchan karena <em>precum</em> yang tidak berhenti keluar. Seungwoo tahu kalau Byungchan sudah akan sampai, tetapi entah karena dibutakan oleh nafsu, ia malah menekan lubang pelepasan Byungchan, membuat yang lebih muda memohon padanya untuk dilepaskan, agar bisa <em>keluar</em> pada saat itu juga.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Tahan sebentar lagi ya, Sayang.” Bisiknya di telinga Byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tubuh Byungchan bergetar hanya karena perkataannya. Bibir Seungwoo dicium lagi, jadi ia berusaha membagi fokusnya dengan membalas lumatan Byungchan di bibirnya. Hanya tinggal <em>sedikit lagi</em>, tiga kali tusukan, lalu ia melepaskan ibu jarinya dari ujung milik Byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo terburu-buru mengeluarkan miliknya sebelum ia mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam anal Byungchan. Byungchan melenguh panjang ketika miliknya kembali ia bawa ke dalam genggaman tangan bersamaan dengan miliknya sendiri. Tidak lama sampai bagian bawah tubuh keduanya akhirnya basah, akibat milik mereka yang mengeluarkan pelepasan hampir bersamaan. Lagi-lagi Seungwoo dibuat takjub dengan bagaimana Byungchan bisa keluar dengan begitu banyak, <em>penuh</em> di telapak tangannya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byungchan langsung ambruk di pangkuan Seungwoo ketika pelepasannya berakhir. Beruntung Seungwoo masih bisa menahan tubuh Byungchan agar tidak terjatuh. Seungwoo tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Byungchan yang masih sedikit gemetaran pasca orgasmenya, punggung Byungchan terus ia usap hingga nafasnya berangsur stabil.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byungchan yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, hingga membuat jarak di antara wajah dan tubuh bagian atas mereka. Seungwoo kembali memangkas jarak lewat kecupan singkat yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yang tadi enak banget—er makasih.” Ujarnya, membuat Byungchan menyunggingkan senyum manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rencana melihat <em>sunset</em> hari ini malah digantikan oleh pemandangan wajah terlelap Byungchan di dalam dekapannya, di antara warna jingga yang masuk lewat kaca jendela. Kaki-kaki panjang mereka ditekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga muat untuk berbaring sambil berpelukan. Awalnya Seungwoo sempat cemas, namun ternyata Byungchan nyaman juga.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Di sela-sela lelapnya, Byungchan rupanya sempat membuka mata, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
    <em>“Seungwoo—ini cinta, kan?”</em>
  </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo sudah sepatutnya sadar, bahwa di kehidupan seseorang seperti Choi Byungchan eksistensinya mungkin sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sebuah pesan di siang hari bolong, mengabarkan bahwa dirinya tidak perlu lagi menemui Byungchan—alias dirinya sudah dipecat, membuat keping-keping pertanyaan di otak Seungwoo akhirnya membentuk sebuah jawaban.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Entah atas persetujuan Byungchan atau tidak, hubungannya dengan yang lebih muda sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Seharusnya Seungwoo sudah sadar semenjak mengetahui fakta bahwa Byungchan tidak tinggal lagi di apartemen di hari berikutnya, juga ponsel Byungchan yang mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo tiba-tiba tidak berminat melakukan apapun lagi—padahal ia baru saja berniat membeli sekotak rokok karena miliknya yang sudah habis.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ingatan akan hari itu yang mungkin akan sulit untuk Seungwoo lupakan. Setidaknya hari itu ia memperlakukan Byungchan dengan <em>semestinya</em>—menggendong Byungchan sampai masuk ke dalam unitnya, membantunya membersihkan diri, juga memastikan Byungchan tidur di ranjangnya dengan nyaman. Satu-satunya yang jadi penyesalan adalah dirinya yang menolak untuk menemani Byungchan, meskipun laki-laki itu berkali-kali memintanya dengan tatapan memelas.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mana ia tahu kalau hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tentang pengakuan Byungchan—Seungwoo masih belum menjawabnya. <em>Mungkin</em> tidak perlu lagi, karena sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ia harapkan lagi.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Malam ini, Seungwoo menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi yang sama sekali tidak ia tonton—ia membelinya menggunakan bayaran pertama sebagai <em>bodyguard</em> Byungchan. Padahal ia baru saja merasakan memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup layak, tetapi sepertinya ia harus segera menemukan pekerjaan baru.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tidak ada yang berbeda antara malam ini dibandingkan dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Seungwoo hanya berbaring malas-malasan di sofa usang yang ada di ruang tengah. Hanya saja sama sekali tidak ada rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti—hidupnya terasa <em>kosong</em> lagi. Tidak ada yang menunggunya, tidak ada juga yang sedang ia tunggu.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sehingga tidak ada ekspektasi apapun ketika ia membuka pintu akibat ketukan yang sudah berkali-kali ia abaikan. Seungwoo sempat terpaku untuk beberapa saat—memandang objek yang ada di depan matanya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Boleh masuk?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rasa dingin dari pergelangan tangan yang ia genggam membuat Seungwoo sadar kalau ini bukan sekedar khayalan semata, kalau ini benar Choi Byungchan yang hampir tidak pernah tidak ia pikirkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Pintu di belakang Byungchan sudah Seungwoo tutup rapat, namun ia masih saja memandang Byungchan penuh tanya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nggak mau peluk—”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Tentu saja</em>, tanpa Byungchan perlu meminta, Seungwoo memeluk, mengecup, mencium—ia akan melakukannya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byungchan memutus kontak mata dengan tiba-tiba, lalu menatapnya lagi dengan senyum yang <em>terlalu jelas kalau itu dipaksakan.</em> “Mau ketemu kamu—”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Choi Byungchan.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Namun, Seungwoo tidak akan mudah untuk dibohongi, apalagi dalam situasi saat ini. Byungchan yang datang ke tempat tinggalnya saja sudah <em>tidak masuk akal</em>. Seungwoo hanya tidak ingin membebani Byungchan dengan terlalu banyak memberi pertanyaan, tetapi ia juga tidak suka ketika ada yang disembunyikan darinya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Dari sekian banyak yang pertanyaan, aku cuma tanya kamu satu, Byungchan. Kenapa kamu kesini?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ada terlalu banyak emosi di raut wajah yang lebih muda. Jika diminta untuk menyebutkan satu, <em>itu ketakutan</em>. Terlalu banyak ketakutan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seungwoo—kita pergi dari sini, ya?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
    <em>“Gila.”</em>
  </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bermaksud, <em>umpatannya</em> sama sekali bukan untuk Byungchan. Tetapi yang ia lihat adalah Byungchan yang salah sangka—menolak ketika ia mencoba mendekati.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Maaf, Byungchan. Maaf, ya?” Byungchan tidak lagi menolak, tidak lagi <em>panik</em>, ketika dibawanya laki-laki itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. “Denger aku—bukan kamu. Tapi situasinya.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>(Byungchan mengangguk di dalam dekapannya.)</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byungchan tertidur lelap setelah bercerita panjang tentang <em>apa yang terjadi</em>. Laki-laki itu jujur mengenai dirinya yang kabur dari rumah, tetapi tidak dengan detailnya. Begitu jelas jika laki-laki yang tertidur di lengannya ini tidak baik-baik saja.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dari sekian banyak yang Byungchan utarakan, ada satu yang benar-benar membuat Seungwoo berpikir dengan serius. Yang membuatnya yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
    <em>'Kalau dulu, mungkin aku nggak akan berani senekat ini—kabur yang jauh, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti bakal balik ke tempat itu lagi. Tapi sekarang aku berani, karena ada kamu. Aku nggak sendirian, tapi berdua sama kamu.'</em>
  </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo merasa sudah siap dengan apa yang mereka perlukan. Isi tas jinjing di genggamannya mungkin cukup untuk keperluan beberapa hari kedepan. Seungwoo segera memasang topi hitamnya, sebelum kemudian membangunkan sosok yang masih berada dalam lelap.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sekarang?” Tanya Byungchan, masih dalam kantuknya. Seungwoo menangguk, lalu laki-laki itu segera bangun, bersiap-siap juga dengan bawaannya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Byungchan, kamu punya uang, kan?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo hanya bermaksud untuk realistis. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau uang adalah faktor utama yang menentukan keberhasilan sejauh apa mereka bisa pergi dari tempat ini—yang sayangnya tidak Seungwoo miliki sama sekali.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nggak perlu khawatir.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Setelah tiga jam mengemudi, Seungwoo akhirnya menepikan mobil, mematikan mesin, lalu berjalan keluar. Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa langkah dari dekat mobil yang terparkir. Karena jika berjalan terlalu jauh mungkin akan membuat panik laki-laki yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang sempat ia beli di jalan. Sudah cukup lama sejak rokok terakhirnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak menghidupkan sebatang pun ketika bersama Byungchan. Satu batang rokok sudah ada di sela bibirnya, hanya tinggal dinyalakan dengan pemantik yang memang sudah ada di tangan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Baru satu hisapan panjang, ketika benda mungil tersebut berpindah ke bibir Byungchan yang baru bangun dari tidur. Laki-laki itu kemudian melakukan hal sama dengannya. Seungwoo langsung tertawa karena suara batuk dan raut aneh dari wajah yang lebih muda.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nggak enak. Pahit, panas.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo mengambil kembali rokoknya dari tangan Byungchan, menghisapnya satu kali lagi, sebelum mematikan rokok tersebut. (Seungwoo selalu membawa tempat khusus untuk menampung puntung rokoknya).</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ngapain kesini lagi?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nostalgia.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byungchan kelihatan begitu salah tingkah ketika Seungwoo menatapnya, padahal ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Membuat Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda. “Memang kamu keinget bagian mananya?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seungwoo sudah menyangka kalau Byungchan akan melakukan <em>kekerasan</em>—lengannya dipukul dengan sangat kencang. Namun, Seungwoo sama sekali tidak siap dengan yang dilakukan Byungchan setelahnya. Laki-laki itu malah mendadak mencium bibirnya, dan Seungwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima ciuman yang <em>sudah ada kemajuan</em> tersebut.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Aku nggak akan lupa, semuanya.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dibandingkan matahari terbit yang baru saja mereka saksikan, mungkin Seungwoo lebih memilih senyum Byungchan yang terbit di pagi hari.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>(Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium senyuman Byungchan.)</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Masuk yuk, jalan lagi.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kalau ditanya apa dirinya khawatir, tentu saja Seungwoo akan menjawab <em>iya</em>. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak tahu level berapa kesulitan yang akan mereka hadapi bahkan di detik berikutnya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Namun, jika dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan kekhawatiran, bukankah waktu yang terlewati akan jadi sia-sia? Jadi ia putuskan saja untuk menikmati setiap detik waktunya bersama Byungchan, maka waktu yang ia lewati akan berharga.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seperti detik ini, dengan latar bunyi deburan ombak yang jinak, juga matahari yang diam-diam mengintip di balik samudra, Seungwoo menautkan jemarinya pada milik Byungchan yang berjalan di sampingnya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via <a href="https://twitter.com/byungpeaches"><strong>Twitter</strong></a>).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>